Hold That Thought
by zizza24
Summary: A smut fic based on Chuck Wicks' song, 'Hold That Thought.' Do not read it if you don't like smut. I promise, it is dirty.


He was tempted to smack the back of the headrest. His plane had landed no more than twenty minutes ago and it was a mere ten minutes drive to her apartment. However, Washington DC decided that tonight, of all the nights in a one year period, there needed to be traffic on every road. He cursed under his breath as the car inched forward, but came to a stop again as the bright red lights shined from the car in front of them. It was bumper to bumper and at this rate, he was going to lose it before the cars moved again.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his coat pocket.

**From: Ziva  
Where are you? **

He glanced outside, trying to recognize the building that surrounded him, seriously considering jumping out of the cab and running the rest of the way to her place. He wanted, no, NEEDED to see her. It had been a whole week, seven full days since he had seen her last, since they had last been together.

_Her lips lingered on his skin, her breath hot. He held himself above her, just staring into her deep brown eyes. He wanted to worship her. He knew he could just stare at her for days on end and never get tired of what he saw. As she tangled her fingers in his soft hair, he lowered himself slowly, teasing her as their skin began to connect again. She moved her fingers from his hair to just above his pelvic area, running her fingers up and down his skin, trying to get a rise out of him. _

**From: Tony  
I'll be there as soon as I can. **

She sighed and closed her phone and then continued to stare out the window. She pulled her black robe tighter to her body, the barely-there black lingerie underneath certainly not made for warmth. As she stared outside at the cars passing by, she started to hate her job, mainly because at that moment, it was the only thing standing between her and Tony. He had been sent on assignment for the week and frankly, Ziva hated it.

She hated not having him there at night to hold her until she fell asleep. She hated him not being there in the morning to kiss her as the sun came up before she went for her morning run. She hated that he wasn't there in the kitchen making eggs for her when she returned from her run. She smiled as she thought about seeing him there the next morning, that is, if he ever even made it to her apartment tonight. She just wanted to be with him, every inch of him. She wanted him all to herself, as selfish as that sounded.

_He moved up and down slowly, seductively, trying to push her to the point of no return. Her toes curled and she gripped the sheets, trying her damnedest not to scream out. But as he ran his tongue down her chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses down to her waistline, she couldn't hold it in. Her entire body shivered as he moved inside of her one last time, causing her to shout out. He pulled out and rolled over next to her, them both gasping for air. _

The cab had finally reached a spot in the street where it was smooth sailing and it took all of three minutes to arrive at Ziva's apartment building. He threw a $50 at the driver and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk before almost sprinting to the doors. _I knew I could have walked here, _he thought to himself as he waited for the elevator, which decided that tonight it would take double the amount of time to move. He rushed for the door that was labeled 'Stairs' and took off up the four flights to her floor.

She was entirely too antsy at the moment. She couldn't keep him out of her head, nor could she stop thinking about what he was going to do to her the minute he walked through that door. And as the front door swung open, she swung around and smiled, overly excited to see Tony again. He dropped his bags and walked over to her, grabbing her face between his hands and kissing her.

Within the next three minutes, there was a trail leading from her large window to the bed made up of his coat, t-shirt and jeans and her black robe and lingerie. He kissed the spots he knew she loved, sweet, gentle kisses that almost tickled her skin. She had one hand tangled in his, while her other hand was wrapped around his waist. His other hand was tracing patterns up and down her right side, coming awfully close to spots she was begging for him to touch just once.

"I have missed you," he murmured into her stomach as he presses kisses all the way up her front, leading a trail between her breasts all the way up to her lips. He sucked on her bottom lip for a minute and then let his tongue roam free in her mouth.

It didn't take much for him to push her over the edge tonight. As she let him inside of her, he knew exactly what she needed. Before she knew it, they were lying side by side, again gasping for air. She tangled her right hand in his left and moved closer, curling herself into the side of his warm body. She placed her left hand on his bare chest, tracing patterns, and he covered her left with his right. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her closer, extremely happy to be home.


End file.
